Forbidden Love
by Gothgirl17
Summary: A love story that came to be all because of one night.
1. Introduction

Forbidden Love

Older Hermione Prov:

No one thought that I would fall in Love with the most unlikely person. Before I tell you my tale I should tell you who I am. My name is Hermione Granger. Yes, I'm the brains of the Golden Trio (Or the Dream Team as Some people call us).I'm the Gryffindor Princess, the bookworm, the smartest witch my age, Headgirl, a mudblood and much more.

Now I fell in Love with the most unlikely person that anyone would have expected me to. Before I tell you his name I'll tell you a little bit about him. He's a Slytherin. Actually he is known as the "Slytherin Prince" and the "Slytherin Sex God" .He's the Headboy, he has the second highest grades in our year (next to mine of course).He's a fantastic dancer (I love dancing with my Beau),he's a fantastic kisser, Seeker for the Slytherin house team and much more.

His name if you haven't guessed by know is Draco Malfoy and he treats me fantastically. His best friend ( Blaise Zabini) is dating my female best friend ( Ginny Weasley).They started dating during the Christmas Break of our sixth year (Ginny's fifth year).Well now on to the story of my last year at Hogwarts. The place that brought me and Draco together.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was on my way to the heads compartment to see who had become Headboy. I knew it wasn't Harry, Ron or Blaise(well according to Ginny at least).And Draco wouldn't tell her one way or the other; he just said that she would have to wait and see.Hermione!Oh hey Blaise how are you? I'm fantastic! But have you seen Ginny? No not yet Sorry. That's alright sis.(Did I forget to mention that I'm really a Zabini and I was given up for adoption for protection against the Death Eaters. But I was found out in second year by Blaise when he discovered I had the same birthmark as him so he asked our parents and they said I was definitely Mya Zabini and the following summer I moved into the Zabini Manor. I do visit the Granger's every now and then. That summer Draco and I started to be a little more friendly to each other; we even went to the Yule Ball together)! Hey Blaise have you seen Draco anywhere at all yet? Sorry Mya I haven't seen Draco since last night.Oh and what did you two talk about last night? Oh,you know guy stuff.Blaise can you help me Lilly won't stop passing around in her cage and I still have to open the Heads Compartment. Of course sis. Thanks a ton Blaise and I just remembered I told Ginny to meet us in the Heads Compartment. Thank God know I don't have to search the entire train. Well lets get in there then.Mya was right Ginny was there.Hey Ginny.Hey Mya.Hey Baby. Ginny and Blaise kissed.Hey Ginny have you seen Draco.Yeah I did. He told me that he had something important to tell you.Really.Well do you know were he went? He went to go get talk to Harry and Ron for a few minutes. Okay so Ginny how was your summer when you weren't at our house. Well it was pretty boring because the twins moved out and Ron tried to get me to date Harry. Let me just say that was a serious disaster. What was a disaster?Draco!Baby were have you been I haven't seen you in ages. I know and I'm extremely sorry. I know.Hey Baby you wouldn't happen to know who the Headboy is. Actually I do. And who is it? It is me.Oh you are so lucky I love you so much. And why is that. Because I asked you if you were when are letters arrived I asked you if you had gotten Headboy and you told me and I quote "I'm not telling you know and I'm not telling you yes (Blaise can vouch me on this).Oh,Baby I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you. It's alright.I will forgive you.Draco then leans in and kisses his girlfriend of two years. I love you so much. I love you too Mya.

Chapter Three

Around Lunchtime the trolley came around and Draco bought the group their lunches. So Draco how was your summer when you weren't at the Zabini or out with Mya? It was actually quite enjoyable.Draco what did you do? Baby you'll find out later. You win this round. After Mya and Ginny had fallen asleep on Draco's and Blaise's well toned chests. So man what really did you do? Hold on man after Draco covered Mya's ears. Okay I'll tell but don't tell Ginny. Okay I won't. Well I bought Mya diamond earrings for her and an engagement ring. Wow Draco I never thought that you would ever get engaged at the age of 17.Well I'm not proposing until Christmas Eve at the annual Christmas Ball that our fathers' hold every year. I think it's at your house this year Draco said as he removes his hands from Mya's ears. We better wake them up we're almost there.Yeah your right.Mya we're almost to Hogwarts and you aren't in your robes yet. Okay I'm up. Ginny when did you get up? About a minute ago. Well we'll see you boys in a minute. Later after the feast the Heads were relaxing in their common room. So mya, my angle how are you feeling tonight? I'm feeling great what about you. I'm feeling Lustful. Well give me 15 minutes to change into something you will Love. Okay I'll see you then.Hermione then went to her room and striped down and put on a black thong with a black push up bra to maximize her cleavage. She then put on a blue jean mini skirt with the diamond stud belt Draco gave her for her 13th Birthday, a black corset shirt and sexy high heel sandals. She then left her room and went across to her boyfriends bedroom. Baby where are you? I'll be out in a second Baby. When he did exit his bathroom he had changed his outfit and took his slicked hair and took the gel out and let it fall to his face. And he looked upon his room to find his sexy girlfriend sitting at the edge of his bed waiting for him. Come here baby. Of course and you look ravishing love. Thank you. After that few words were said as articles of clothing were removed as the two lovers made love to each other.

Chapter four

The next morning they woke up at ten -thirty the next morning since they didn't have classes until the following day. When Mya woke up Draco was still asleep so she just rested her head on his extremely toned body until he woke up. (It wasn't until that day that she realized something extremely important that they had forgotten last night during their "activities").When Draco did they smiled at each other. Draco last night was amazing! You can say that again babe. Draco as much as I hate to leave you here. I have to go get a shower, but I will be back with food soon. After her shower before she could even get dressed she was emptying the Constance of her stomach into the porcelain toilet.Draco heard her and barged in and pulled her beautiful black hair back so she wouldn't get any puke on her hair. After she was finished draco talked to her.Babe,are you aright think so. Must have been something wrong with that pudding last night. Its probably just a 24 hour stomach virus. Well okay. But babe if you don't feel better by next week go and see Madame Pomfery.Okay I will baby. You promise babe? Yes Drake I Promise.


End file.
